1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a keystroke trapping system, a keystroke trapping method and a keystroke trapping program, and more particularly a keystroke trapping system, a keystroke trapping method and a keystroke trapping program capable of easily monitoring a false act.
2. Description of the Related Art
An invention described in the gazette of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 4 (1992)-195497 concerning a key-input relates to an item sales registration device comprised of a work releasing mechanism for releasing a drawer after detecting a series of input operations at a keyboard, and a cashier recording means for recording a working cashier's identification information inputted through the keyboard, wherein the invention is comprised of a cashier input means for inputting a work cashier's identification information; a private releasing mechanism for releasing the drawer in response to a coincidence between an identification information inputted through the cashier input means and an identification information recorded at the cashier recording means; a releasing counter for sensing an operation of the private releasing mechanism to count the count; and a releasing record means for recording the detected count of the releasing counter together with the work cashier's identification information.
In addition, an invention described in the gazette of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 4 (1992)-217099 concerning an input error is comprised of an input error detecting means at an input means; correcting means for correcting an entry inputted through said input means; and informing means for informing this status when the entry is corrected by said correcting means in the case that the input error is not detected by said input error detecting means.
An invention described in the gazette of the aforesaid Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 4 (1992)-195497 shows a problem that only a false act concerning a releasing of the drawer can be detected.
In addition, an invention described in the gazette of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 4 (1992)-217099 shows a problem that there is no flexibility in the count because an alarm is produced when the count upon depressing of the clear key becomes twice under no error condition. In addition, it shows another problem that its management is not sufficiently carried out because no alarm is communicated to a host computer.